Violated Feelings
by FlaminkoMage
Summary: During school, they're enemies. After school though, is an entirely different story.


**Yo! This is my first _Maid-Sama!_ fic, (hopefully not my last). When I first thought of the plot, I was like 'Pshhh there's no way I can write this'. Welp, turns out I did, and I dunno really if I like the final piece or not. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy nevertheless. Don't forget ta' review!**

* * *

Takumi Usui let out a low growl as he approached the girl underneath him with a desperate glare. She returned it with a deep smirk, licking her lips and staring into his eyes evilly. Misaki Ayuzawa looked up at him, trying to figure out where he would make his next move.

Quickly, he pounced.

His lips plunged towards hers, capturing them in a hot and heavy kiss. Their heated battle ranged from his own pair, to hers that were already slightly bruised. He leaned in harder, getting more and more impatient as time went on. Misaki didn't do much to help him, of course.

She placed her hands on his chest, pulling him closer to her and flinging her hands to his hair, tangling them in a dirty mess of his bright blonde locks. She twisted and tugged, not missing his moan of pain at her unforgivable actions.

"Ayuzawa… I told you not to touch the hair," Takumi murmured against her lips. He took in a sharp breath as her fingers just tangled themselves harder into his hair. He groaned as he felt her shake her head.

"Don't act like you don't like it," she breathed out, immediately recapturing his lips once she finished speaking. She moved against him, continuously torturing him with her kisses and touches.

"Ayuzawa…" Takumi muttered, wrapping her small body around his figure.

"I… don't… I told you… not to call me that… during this…" Misaki said, letting go of him to glare furiously. "I want to think of you as someone close to me."

"Misa," Takumi tested, taking her lips again.

Slowly, he moved his tongue into her mouth, grazing her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She complied, though restraining herself, letting him into her mouth and allowing him to explore.

The atmosphere was tense and hot as the sky above them started turning black. The brick wall of the school hit Misaki's back as Takumi forcefully pushed her onto it, continuously kissing her, finding new spots on her mouth that he still hadn't reached yet.

Their breaths mingled as Takumi reluctantly let go of her, moving his lips to her cheek and drawing circles on her hands with his thumb. He gasped as she slowly buckled her hips and drew away, slipping out from underneath the boy and sauntering away, out of the back alley of their high school.

"Remember our agreement, Takumi," she said in a low voice. "You can't talk about this to anyone."

Takumi rested his head on the brick wall, not bothering to turn around and look at her. He groaned from their intense make-out session and rubbed his temples in distress.

"Yes, I know, Misa," he said quietly. "You need to preserve your title, and I need to preserve mine."

She turned to him, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"I don't like you," she said. "In fact, I despise your existence."

"Oh ho ho," Takumi chuckled, finally turning to face her square in the eyes. Emerald met amber and he quickly advanced forward, capturing her body into his arms and leaning forward, his lips near her ear as he muttered, "You can never despise me, as much as I despise _you_."

Misaki had the nerve to smirk. "Point taken," she grumbled under her breath, their lips dangerously close to each others. There was, after all, no point for chaste goodbye kiss. Both wanted one, but neither truly needed one. They were already content with what they had gotten for themselves already. They didn't need more.

"Leave me alone for tonight," Takumi continued, leaving her side and putting his hands in his pockets. He refused to turn and look at her, for he knew that would only make him even more angry. He could only imagine the incredibly smug look she must have had on her face right about now. There was no way he was going to give into her that easily. She would never win this.

"I don't expect anything from you," Misaki said, and Takumi could almost hear her eye-roll. "There's nothing you can give me."

"If you're satisfied," Takumi said, "I will be too. Just say the words."

Misaki clicked her tongue.

"Now that wouldn't be very fun."

"Your resistance makes me purge," Takumi said, placing a hand on his forehead and dramatically sighing. "Now if only you would act this way at school too, maybe people wouldn't be so afraid to approach you."

Misaki's jaw dropped as she stared at him in shock. Sure, she was used to his rude remarks and insults, but the topic of her school relationships was still something she didn't feel very comfortable talking about; much less with this guy.

"W-why you!" she cried, desperately trying not to pounce on him and start kicking his guts out. He wore a creepily satisfied smirk on his face, happy with the way the conversation was headed. She shot him the most disgusting glare she had given him in a while. "You have no room to talk. Who do you think you are, rejecting every single girl who confesses to you?! Do you have any idea how that makes them feel?"

"Sure," Takumi replied easily. "But I don't want to be nice and lead them on, either. Of course, you wouldn't really know anything about that."

"A… ugh… Idiot Usui!" Misaki yelled, turning away and ignoring the burning sensation in her cheeks. She was pretty sure they were the color of ripe roses, and she wasn't one to flaunt a blush, either.

"Oh, so are we back to last names, now?" Takumi asked with a smirk. "My my, I almost forgot how flustered I can sometimes make you, Ayuzawa."

"Y-you perverted alien!" Misaki shrieked, running up to him and pounding his chest with her fists. Takumi didn't say anything; he just let her take out all her anger on him. "I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you!"

"I… hate you too," Takumi said, not bothering to hide the hurt in his voice. Thankfully, Misaki was too worked up to care at the moment. She turned on her heel, biting her lip and speaking the words Takumi was waiting to hear from her.

"Same time tomorrow. Don't bail on me," she said in the quietest voice possible, almost as if she didn't want to believe herself that she was still doing this with him. The stupid boy who she hated so much.

"I won't if you won't," Takumi said simply, crossing his arms and watching her as she walked swiftly out of the alley, and into the dark of the evening. Takumi sighed, closing his eyes and replaying what had just happened over and over in his mind.

He was one-hundred percent sure that he was absolutely, positively, completely and utterly screwed.

…

Misaki Ayuzawa. Ayuzawa Misaki. First female student council president of Seika High, once an all-boys school. Misaki hated men. She despised them to her utter core. She hated their childish antics and their disgusting references. She hated everything about them. The way they talked, the way they moved, the way they ate, the way they ditched their homework assignments like the delinquents they were. Everything about their nature and overall appearance made Misaki shudder.

"You look troubled," a member of the student council suddenly spoke up. It was time for their after-school meeting, and Misaki was not looking forward to it. She wanted more girls to join the council, but no one ever did.

"I am not," she huffed, taking out a few papers and looking over them. "I do not agree with this plan at all. More time for the lunch break? Are you guys absolutely insane? The entire school is already going completely bonkers over the new equipment in the yards, the last thing we'd want to do it add to their entertainment!"

"Ayuzawa, I understand where you are coming from, but…"

"No! I refuse!" Misaki persisted, getting up out of her chair and stealing a glance at the clock. It was almost four o'clock, which meant she was going to be late if she didn't hurry up. "I have nothing more to say to any of you. Dismissed."

Misaki sighed as everyone left the room with downcast looks. Obviously, they were looking forward to having longer lunch breaks, but their efforts turned out to be a completely lost cause. Honestly, though, with such a hardcore president like the one they had, it was hard for any decision to ever be made without a proper fight. Just like Misaki wanted.

Misaki herself was currently running through the hallway, something she would never do. This was a special case, though. She was about to be late, and she had _never_ been late before. She couldn't let Takumi win this fight. She wouldn't go down so easily.

"You're late," Takumi said with an unimpressed look as she panted in front of him, holding her knees and resting on the side of the school wall. "You're never late. What happened to you."

"Stupid… boys…" Misaki muttered, pulling herself together and checking her watch. "I was barely fifteen seconds late. Give me a break."

"Late is late," Takumi shrugged, advancing towards her with a peculiar glance. "Something seems to be bothering you. Why won't you tell me what is going on… Misa."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that," she said with a glare. "Not yet, anyway."

"Right," Takumi said. "Well if you won't tell me, I guess I'll have to make you tell me."

And just like that, Takumi's lips were on hers.

To be honest, Misaki wasn't completely sure how this had happened with her and the blonde. She guessed it was because they were both so fed up with everything, they had bonded over having so much work during their early high school years, and developed a 'Rivals with Benefits' sort of relationship. Misaki didn't think it was proper for the student council president to be hooking up with her worst arch-enemy after school hours, so she decided to keep it to herself.

And only God knew what would happen to Takumi if his family found out about his sexual endeavors with the raven-haired beauty.

Of course, the two never went passed kissing and light touching. Both agreed they didn't want to do anything overly scandalous with each other, since they were still saving themselves for the person they would truly love and cherish till their deaths. Nevertheless, they enjoyed their time together, no matter how much their hatred stood out underneath all of it.

Takumi roamed to Misaki's neck, kissing and biting every few sucks. He left a small kiss on her earlobe, before delving back to her lips and roughly pinning her to the wall behind them.

"Stop resisting," he snarled, noticing how she was still holding back ever so slightly. "Do you not trust me even after all of this."

Misaki whimpered in response, allowing him to delight himself by completely letting go of all armor surrounding her. She dropped her guard, opening up to him and finally kissing him back with the attention he deserved. They flourished in each other's presence, sending waves of shock surging throughout their bodies and cries of pleasure escaping their lips.

Their mouths freely moved as one, Misaki's hands tangled in Takumi's hair and Takumi's arms securely stopped her from moving anywhere other than underneath his hold.

She felt completely and utterly violated in that moment, but she didn't seem to care, no matter how much she hated the way he made her feel. Takumi had no right to make her feel this way. He had no right to kiss her in such a familiar way. He had no right to touch her… yet she still allowed it.

"It's been a month," she gasped out, allowing him to play with her thighs. "Why are we still doing this. I… I don't know what to feel."

"Nothing. Feel nothing," Takumi murmured against her skin, sucking gently on her neck and leaving a beautiful mark there. "You might want to cover that up tomorrow morning," he added softly, kissing it again and making her entire body light up on fire.

"S-stupid… T-Takumi…" Misaki moaned, her hands roaming wildly and free, reaching for his shirt and trying to pull it off.

Takumi seemed to realize her intentions before he could register what was happening. He swiftly grabbed her hand and locked it above her head.

"Now, now, Misa-chan," he said, whispering the words sensually into her ears. Misaki moaned in delight as he continued to hold her. "We must not get so eager. You know as well as I do that I cannot do anything to you."

"I…" Misaki started, trying to make sense of the situation. "I know, you idiot."

"Why," Takumi started, leaning in and giving her a kiss before continuing, "why do you hate me so much?"

Misaki suddenly froze, dropping her hands to her sides and looking him straight in the eyes. What was she supposed to say to that? What _could_ she say to something like that? What was she supposed to do? Tell him the truth? That she herself didn't even know why she resisted him so much?

"I… I hate you because… because you are a stupid, perverted, alien from outer space," she settled on saying, turning her head away from him, but tightening her hold around his figure. "And I have nothing to say to you."

She saw him smirk from the corner of her eye. "Good," he said, leaning forward at the same time she did, taking her lips once more.

…

"Let me start over," Takumi said calmly, facing Misaki from across the huge table in the meeting room. The student board was having an important discussion, and it involved Takumi for once. Misaki, though, did not want anything to do with him and his overly dramatic ways of solving problems.

"I don't want you to start over. I'm telling you, it isn't happening!" she yelled, her voice already starting to rise little by little. "Usui, I swear if you use any of your disgusting tactics to make me see reason, I will have you thrown off the board!"

"Fine then, so be it," Takumi said, crossing his arms and looking at her dead in the eye. "It isn't like I particularly enjoy sitting here with a bunch of sweaty guys trying to act all cool."

The rest of the council looked away and sweat-dropped. No one wanted to see what would happen to Takumi if his buttons were to be pushed too far in.

"Why you…" Misaki started, but suddenly thought better of it at the last second. "Whatever. Enlighten me with your point, Usui."

Takumi smirked. "Displaying affection should be allowed during school hours. There should be no policy against it, and whoever thinks there should is either out of their right mind, or completely wrong."

"I refuse it!" Misaki said instantly, dropping her hand to the table. "This is not something that should be encouraged! If couples want to do something like that, it's best that they wait till the end of the day, or when they're alone."

"Some people can't resist," Takumi said in a low voice. "Some people just can't stop themselves from the forbidden fruit."

"Oh shut up, Usui!" Misaki shrieked, crossing her arms and looking at him square in the face. "You know as well as I do that student who cannot control themselves are better off not being students at all! I take pride in this school! I will not let some stupid men come in and change everything for the worse!"

"Women can't resist sometimes either…" Takumi said with a secretive pointed glance towards her. Misaki mentally stuttered, unsure what he was implying. She didn't really want to know either. "Women take just as much pleasure from make-out sessions as men do."

Misaki couldn't stop the fierce blush from overtaking her cheeks. Her entire face became bright red as she struggled to respond.

"We can't let people get out of control," she said in the calmest voice she could muster. "They can't go and let themselves get violated like that."

Suddenly, this conversation turned a lot more personal. The other people around them stared, getting more and more confused as it wore on.

Takumi raised a curious eyebrow. "Who said they were getting violated?" he asked, leaning forward on the table. "They chose to do something like that with a man, and it is their responsibility for what they do. There's no need to feel violated because of something like that."

"Well," Misaki started again in a small voice. "Some girls want to save their first kiss for their first love. Some girls want to save their first session with their first boyfriend! Some girls want to save their first time for their husband…"

Takumi's eyes widened. He looked at her in shock and cocked his head to the side. He looked around him, staring into the eyes of their confused spectators. He knew they couldn't talk about this here. Not now, they had to be alone for a conversation like this one.

"Calm down, Ayuzawa," Takumi started, looking at her with worry. "We will talk about this at a later time."

Misaki breathed heavily, steam almost shooting out of her ears. She looked at him, quickly contemplating what had just happened and just meekly nodded. "Whatever, Usui," she whispered, before covering her face and refusing to look at any of the other members of the board that were still there. "Held back for the next meeting. Next week. Same time. Don't be late. Dismissed all."

Takumi's shoulders relaxed as he looked down on the girl whose face was still beet red. Misaki couldn't look back up at him; she was too embarrassed of her sudden outburst.

"Come with me," Takumi muttered, taking her hand and leading her out of the school. The two of them made their way into their usual spot. He turned around to cast a sideways glance at her, before crossing his arms and staring. "You wanna explain what happened back there?"

Misaki gulped, her eyes finally raising to meet his in a heated battle. She sent him an apologetic glare, which he returned in his own way.

"What do you want me to explain? I think I made myself pretty clear back there," she said, trying to regain her confidence. Why was she always so flustered around this guy? What did he ever have on her that made her so uncomfortable whenever she was with him?

"No, you didn't," Takumi sighed, resting himself on the side of the school walls. Misaki didn't answer, prompting him to speak. "What was all that about feeling violated? I thought we had a mutual agreement that none of this meant anything."

"That's exactly my point, you idiot!" Misaki yelled, slapping her hands together and giving him a hard stare. "You _baka_! Do you not have any sense of emotion at all? Does all this really mean _nothing_ to you?"

Takumi was taken aback by her words. His ears became bright red and his nose was suddenly clotted up. He looked down at the short girl and frowned.

"I thought this didn't mean anything to you," he stated numbly. "I thought you just did this with me because we were both tired of everything. I thought we used each other as stress-relievers."

Misaki bit her lip in annoyance, wondering how on earth such a dense guy was born. She looked at him with a confused glint in her eyes, trying her hardest not to glare; she failed greatly.

"You were using me?" she asked quietly, looking away as quickly as possible as his words sunk in. "Were you really just using me to get over your disgusting life?"

"Weren't you just using _me_ to get over your familial problems?" Takumi challenged.

Misaki's head snapped up.

"W-what! No! How… how dare you even think of something like that?!" she yelled, balling her hands into fists and shutting her eyes tightly. "I… it's true that I want to forget about my dad, but I'd never do something like that! Are you absolutely out of your mind?!"

"If I'm out of my mind, then you must be even more out of your mind if you think I'm using you as an escape plan for my stupid brother," Takumi rolled his eyes. Misaki stole a glance at him, sighing deeply before exploding.

"You have no right to accuse me of something like that," she muttered, going closer to him. "No right at all. I don't care about your brother, and I definitely don't care about the rest of your family and their stupid views on everything! Just forget it."

"I never said you had to care!" Takumi said in exasperation. "You were never even supposed to find out about all of that!"

"Yeah, well," Misaki glared, "I did. So you can't do anything about it. Do you think I wanted you to find out about my job?"

"Your reasons for taking that kind of work were justified. I couldn't do anything," Takumi started in a warning tone.

"And you think it's because of my justified reasons that I do this with you every single day?!" Misaki screamed, running up to him and throwing him into the wall. Her amber eyes looked dead into his emerald ones as she stared. Takumi squirmed underneath her; something he'd never done before. It was usually Misaki that was getting pinned, never the other way around.

Takumi didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

"Stop… it…" he whispered, trying his hardest not to give in. If he gave in now, all of his hard work would have gone to waste. He had worked so hard to make himself the dominant one in their relationship, but it didn't look like it was exactly working with the way she was acting right now.

"Oh, do you want to be on top?" she snarled, getting dangerously close to him. Takumi blinked from under her stare.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked in a voice that was just barely above a whisper. "Who do you think you are, being able to do this to me?"

Misaki's eyes narrowed, grabbing his arm and pulling it roughly around her waist. She didn't dare let go of her glare. Not yet.

"I'm acting like this because you get on my nerves," she said, her eyes lidding, tears surfacing and pooling around them. "I… I don't like you."

"Too bad," Takumi said, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder, "because I happen to like you very much."

Misaki didn't even bother acting up to make him amused.

"I know," she said, her teary voice becoming more and more prominent.

"You like me too," Takumi said in a tone that suggested his statement was almost obvious. Misaki could practically hear the eye-roll in his voice.

"I know," she said, letting go of him and turning away, making Takumi's eyes go wide in shock.

He didn't know what to do. She had just so boldly stated her feelings for him, and now she was turning her back on him? What would she do if their roles were flipped?

Takumi almost smirked.

Of course, the answer was obvious; plain as day.

"It's school hours still," he started. "You know the rules, _Kaichou_."

Misaki flipped around to look at him with a painfully annoyed look. "Oh don't give me that crap, Usui."

Takumi grinned, sauntering up to her and giving her a suave look. "And you know… because a certain president wouldn't budge with the rules… I can't really do anything to you till after three-thirty."

Misaki appeared to be in deep thought. It was obvious she wanted him to do something. That much was out and open in plain sight. Takumi mentally patted himself on the back for his clever thinking. This way, he'd get two birds with one stone, and he'd get an intense session with Misaki too.

"I… you little…!" she tried, failing to even see reason with herself. She kept trying to think about something other than the intense pleasure she would feel if he was up against her, but she had to stay stronger than that. "You'll have to wait, then."

Takumi grinned to himself, giving her a sly smile in return for her words. "Don't be so sure about that," he said, his voice dripping with hunger and pleasure.

Misaki couldn't help but let the blush overtake her cheeks. She bit her lip softly and stared at him.

That was it for Takumi. Once he saw that face she pulled, he instantly coaxed her mouth onto his own in one single motion, cupping her arms around his own and tilting his head ever so slightly as to deepen their connection.

Misaki moaned from underneath his hold on her, raising her hands to tangle them in his soft blonde locks and moving her head upwards so he could reach her neck. Takumi softly suckled on her lower neck, biting and gnawing at it, trying to make the perfect kiss mark in the perfect spot. He didn't miss Misaki's sounds, and the noises she made when he moved his mouth and nestled himself into a different spot, and as far as he was concerned, he certainly loved hearing them.

"Why do you do this to me," Misaki murmured as he continued to work on her neck. Takumi didn't answer. He just let go of her and moved his head up, crashing his lips back onto her own and pushing her roughly against the school's hard wall.

They kissed and they kissed and they kissed, not stopping for a single breath. Their tongues danced together and their eyes remained shut throughout the entirety of the session. As Misaki moved, Takumi moved. As Takumi moved, Misaki moved. They were like a puppet show in itself, waiting for the perfect opportunity to take the audience by surprise and completely stun them.

"This… this isn't right," Takumi said quietly, letting go of her lips and breathing loudly as their heads rested against each other. "I'm done with doing this just because we don't have any other choice."

Misaki tried to clear her breath, knowing exactly what he was doing. Of course, she was a close person to him, no matter how much she hated to admit it. "What do you suggest we do, then?" she asked softly, opening her eyes to stare into his own.

"Become mine," he said in a quiet breath, leaning in and pecking her on her lips. "Become mine for real this time," he kept repeating. "Become mine. Be mine. All mine. No one else's. Just mine. Become mine."

Misaki looked up at him, watching as he tried to reassure himself that everything was going to be fine. She watched as he repeated the words to himself, trying to convince his brain that she would become his, even if her answer was completely in the right track as he was hoping. Thankfully, she had no problem in accepting, even if it was in her own way.

"I-idiot Usui," she said, throwing her hands into fists and pounding them on his chest. " _Baka_ , stupid, idiot, gah."

"Usui?" he asked, as if expecting something more. Takumi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Still, Usui?"

"T-Takumi," Misaki said, looking away to hide the redness in her cheeks. "You've always been Takumi… I just really do not like you."

"A lie," Takumi said easily, smirking proudly to himself. "So do you accept?"

"Whatever," Misaki muttered, casting a glance towards him in defeat. "Don't think this means I'm going to still not hate you!"

"Alright," Takumi agreed. "I'll promise to make up for that with my love."

"Y-you little!" Misaki said, her face lighting up again. She shot him a deadly glare, watching as he doubled over in laughter. "Just don't be one of those overly possessive guys, okay?!"

"'Overly possessive'?" Takumi questioned with an eye-roll. "I know you can take care of yourself, Misaki. Trust me, I really do."

"W-whatever!" Misaki stuttered, unable to bring herself to ask him to call her by the nickname some had addressed her by.

"Oh, is something wrong, _Misa-chan_?" he smirked, as if he already knew of her troubles. Misaki instantly glared at him.

"Oh, for the love of God, please take the ' _-chan'_ off," she said, crossing her arms. "That makes me feel constricted and violated."

"Violated?" Takumi asked. "That word again? You never did tell me why you felt violated in the first place."

"Yes I did!" Misaki persisted.

Takumi shook his head. "I'd hardly call that a proper definition," he sighed.

Misaki shot him a defeated glare. Well, he had gotten her there, that was for sure. It wasn't like she held anything against him because of what she felt out of her own free will. He deserved to know that much at least.

"W-well, maybe it's because you… you make me feel things I don't want to feel!" she tried, immediately looking away and shaking her head hard. "I don't even know why you do that. I ask myself every single day, 'Why does he do this to me?' and 'Why can't I get that stupid face of his out of my head?'," she kept rambling on and on, failing to notice Takumi's eyes widening with every word that left her mouth. "I've never felt this way about anyone before…"

"Misa…" Takumi tried to stop her. He didn't want to do this right now. He wanted for her to confess to him in a much more private area.

"And now that I know that such feelings exist inside of me… I… I don't want to _waste_ them, you know?"

Takumi tried to avert his gaze, his brain spinning around and around. True, it wasn't a real confession, but he would take it for now. He was kind of glad that she hadn't outright told him what she felt. He would still reserve that for a better place, time, and the overall situation they were in.

"Then I'll make sure to keep making you feel violated," Takumi decided on saying with a small smile. His usual static demeanor was suddenly changed for a much more childish and boyish look. It… suited him. It suited him very well.

"Idiot!" Misaki grunted, unable to help herself. "I hate you!"

Takumi only smirked.

"I know."


End file.
